Forever Bound
by Listerfiend86
Summary: After the birth of the newest Venturi, Casey finally gets her "feel-good family moment".


Title: Forever Bound

Author: Andie

Rating: K

Pairing: None really

Summary: After the birth of the newest Venturi, Casey finally gets her "feel-good family moment".

Warnings: None, just fluff.

Disclamer: I don't own LWD and if I did, Dasey would've definitely happened haha.

Author's Notes:

1) Reviews, please! Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged, flames are not.

Ok, here goes! :)

"De-rek! Quit pacing! You're making me a nervous wreck!" Casey yells at her step-brother, bouncing her legs and chewing on her thumb nail. "And besides, if anyone should be worried its Liz and I. Its OUR mother that is in labor!"

"I wasn't worried...until now!" Lizzie shouts, suddenly becoming very nervous.

"Jeeze! How long does it take to have a baby anyways? They've been in there for hours!" Derek yells, frustrated and tired from being in the hospital all day long instead of out on a date like he and Emily had planned. Instead, there they sat, awaiting the arrival of the newest edition to the Venturi/McDonald clan.

"Derek, chill. Having a baby takes hours. And besides, aren't you excited about having another little brother or sister?" Emily asks with a smile, patting the seat next to her.

Derek sits down next to her, putting his arm around her, "Okay, maybe just a little." he says with a smile.

"I hope the baby is a girl. I want a baby sister." Marti says from her seat on the opposite side of Emily.

"Me too." Lizzie and Casey say at the same time, causing them to laugh a little.

Derek can't help but smile a little, "I don't care either way. I mean yeah, having another little brother would be cool but I like having little sisters too." he says, smiling at Lizzie and Marti.

"And what about sisters your age?" Casey asks.

"Meh, those I can do without." Derek says with a smirk. Even after 2 years of living together, he still can't resist teasing her.

"Oh grow up." Casey mumbles, rolling her eyes.

"Oh chill out, Princess. I was just kidding." Derek rolls his eyes, tapping out a beat on the armrest of the chair he is currently occupying.

Emily swats him on the arm, giving him a warning look, "Don't talk to my best friend like that."

"Hey! I'm your boyfriend!" Derek says defensively, giving her a charming smile, thinking he'll get her to side with him.

"Yes you are but Casey's been my best friend for 2 years, and she's YOUR step sister. You should treat her better than that." Emily argues, her defenses in tact. Luckily she had become immune to his charms.

"Don't worry about it, Em. I'm used to it." Casey says from the other side of the coffee table of the small waiting room, glaring at Derek.

Derek opens his mouth to say something when his father appears in the doorway, wearing a broad smile. He immediately rises from his seat, "So?"

"Yeah, so?" Casey asks anxiously, standing next to Derek.

"You guys have a new baby sister!" George announces happily, grinning from ear to ear.

Lizzie smirks at Edwin, "Pay up." she says, holding her right hand out.

Edwin sighs and places a 20 dollar bill in her palm, "You just got lucky, thats all."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, its called genetics, Edweirdo." Lizzie smirks.

Edwin opens his mouth to reply when Casey cuts him off, "Knock it off, you two. How's mom?" she asks, turning to George.

"Come see for yourself." he smiles, ushering his children out of the waiting room and down to Nora's room.

They walk in to see Nora sitting up in the hospital bed, her hair matted and soaked with sweat but smiling softly, gazing lovingly at the tiny pink bundle in her arms.

"Awwwww!" Casey squeals happily, walking up to the side of the bed and hugging her mother then looks down at her new baby sister. "What's her name?"

"Well after much debate, we decided on Madison Grace." George says smiling, at Nora's side, opposite of Casey.

"Thats a pretty name." Marti says from the foot of the bed, smiling.

"Can I hold her?" Casey asks, still smiling at her mother.

Nora looks up with a smile, "Of course." she says, carefully handing Madison off to her sister.

Casey takes her carefully, looking down at her, "Hi Maddie, I'm your big sister Casey." she coos softly.

Derek looks over her shoulder and can't help but smile, "Our baby sister's beautiful, Case."

Casey turns and looks up at him, somewhat surprised, "Y-yeah, she sure is." she smiles, looking down at her.

Lizzie smiles from her spot next to George, "Yeah she is. She looks like Marti a little bit."

"Really?!" Marti asks excitedly, going up to Casey and standing on her toes to get a better look at her new baby sister.

Laughing quietly, Casey kneels down carefully to give Marti a better view. "See? She's pretty huh?"

Marti nods excitedly, "Yeah she is. Can I hold her, daddy?" she asks.

"Sure, go sit down." George instructs, carefully taking the baby from Casey and kneeling down in front of Marti once she's seated. He hands her to Marti, helping her hold her properly, "Support her head, honey." George smiles, showing her what to do.

"Why? Does it fall off?" Marti asks innocently, causing everyone to chuckle.

"No honey but she can't hold it up by herself yet so she needs you to help her." George says, smiling warmly.

"Oh, okay." Marti gazes down at the sleeping baby in amazement.

Derek walks over and kneels down in front of her, "Cool, huh Smarti?" he asks, softly placing a hand on the baby's head.

Marti nods, "But she's really tiny like my dolls." she smiles a toothlessly.

Derek can't help but smile, "Yeah she is but you were this size too the first time I held you." he says, ruffling her hair.

"Did you know I'd be your Smarti then?" she asks, gazing into his eyes with intensity that reminds him so much of himself.

Derek nods, "Oh yeah from the minute I saw you. I remember dad bringing me and Ed into the room and thats when I saw you in that little bassinet thing. I looked down at you and I swear to God you smiled at me. Of course the nurses tried telling me it was just gas but I wasn't buying it. I knew you'd be my Smarti and you always will be." he smiles, standing up and kissing the top of her head.

Casey watched the pair, the smile never leaving her face. Sometimes she thought Derek was a jerk but then there were those moments when she realized it was just a front. Where he was so sweet and loving that she couldn't believe it was the same person.

Her thoughts were interrupted by George asking them all to gather for a family picture.

"Do you want me to take the picture, Mr. Venturi?" Emily asks politely.

"No, you're part of this family too, Emily. We want you in the picture too." George says, smiling at her, handing a nurse the camera.

Derek carefully takes Madison from Marti, kisses her little forehead and hands her to Nora, giving her a hug.

The entire family gathers around Nora and the newest Venturi and smile for the camera. And in the moment the flash goes off, a thought enters Casey's mind. George, Edwin, Marti and even Derek are no longer just her step family. They are forever bound together as a family. Sure they would fuss and fight just like normal and she would sometimes want to trade Derek in for someone else but she would always remember in her heart that this was her family. And given the opportunity, she knows that if she had the choice, she'd still choose them every time. No matter how much they drove her crazy, she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
